


Strikhedonia

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Indelible Marks [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Fade to Black, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://vulpustumultum.tumblr.com/post/117749328152/send-me-a-word-and-a-character-series-pairing-and">Strikhedonia- The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”. </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dorian and Bull aren't much enjoying a rather tedious, investigative visit by minor Tevinter envoys.</p><p>Not really sure if this is gonna fit into official timeline at this juncture, is just quick ficlet =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strikhedonia

“So, Dorian, you bored or homicidal? At least it's Vints other than Venatori showing an interest in the boss for once.”

“Do I really have to pick just one? Although there is at least the entertainment of seeing the Revered Mother and so many others now trying to watch _all_ us Vints at the same time. I do hope none of them sprain their eye or neck muscles _too_ badly.”

Bull chuckled, “So that mean you want to stick around, keep being mostly diplomatic once they're done focusing on the boss?”

“Well they would miss me terribly, especially those old acquaintances of mine who mysteriously are involved in this and keep trying to find out for certain who I am staying here for. Since it _must_ be a who, rather than any actual interest in stopping some ancient and blighted magister from unleashing demon armies or the like.”

“Yeah, but do you _want_ to stick around and be their entertainment?”

“Or leave, cause slight mystery, perhaps adding to my terrible reputation with them because the ah, Inquisition's 'pet Qunari' is also no longer around for them to glare at? Also cause annoyance for everyone suddenly having to handle the entire entourage without my being the buffer?”

“Pretty much, yeah. Maybe also work off some irritation from dealing with 'em.”

Dorian found himself chuckling, “We'll have to apologize to our Inquisitor later.”

“That supposed to be a down side?”

“Also our Ambassador, perhaps.”

“Hey she's an understanding sort.”

Dorian glanced around the crowded great hall, and to the door to the Ambassador's office which was serving as a more private meeting room for probably only a few more minutes before the emissaries- or rather, the investigators, since it really was just the Imperium and Black Divine satisfying curiosity about this strange southern Heretical movement more than anything that promised future contact. And he rather suspected that the inclusion of someone who'd once also worked with Alexius, and one former not-as-secret-as-they'd-thought-perhaps lover were involved was due to some sort of manipulation by his father. Or at least he rather hoped so, if it wasn't mere coincidence. Slightly more comforting than the possibility anyone more important in the grand scheme of things had a curiosity about him.

_The blight with it- I am getting very tired of being diplomatic for no real reason._

He nodded- they still left separately, but Dorian was at least in a slightly better mood by the time he actually slipped into Bull's room to find out just how _much_ his countrymen had irritated the warrior, compared to how much they had frustrated and irked him.

Judging by the speed with which things progressed from a hot, crushing, kiss, they were likely about evenly matched in vexation, and in relief to have decided to leave before actually giving into temptation to do something much more scandalously diplomatic than wandering away before the evening was over due to _one more_ remark.

Not that either of them _would_ have. Just thought about it, fairly frequently, and there were much more interesting things to think about, or not think about and just do for a few hours.


End file.
